huntik:the dark fire saga
by GarnettFox
Summary: a cross over of huntik and the fire within based twenty8 or somthing years after the 3rd book this story is about a girl who will distroy the world...or save it


High on a mountain, the last female dragon roared her grief to the midnight sky. Her once shimmering blue and green scales had long since lost their lustre. She raised her great wings as if to fly once more, but age had long since robbed her of the strength. She gazed down to her nest shells, yoke and human blood where the only things that filled it. She roared again only an hour ago she had left her three eggs in search of a meal.

She had never tried to harm the humans. On the country she had protected them, but her rescue's where but old wife's tales told in the dark months of winter. All of her young the last hope for her kind gone. "_not so."_ A male voice Hurred in dragontongue. The mourning dragon turned her head. On a league not a stones throw away where two humans a man in his twenties and a young boy barely five years of age.

"_they where the last, grief and age are killing me." _the dragon hurred back she gazed up at the sky "_I will return to the clay before the moon is full."_ She hurred crawling into her nest feeling with every tear that feel inside her heart her flame her aruma growing dark. "_Gloria your son lives on and so will the dragons. He carry's your blood and mine. The last of the seer's and the last of the dragons joined together our kinds will never die out." _He hurred back stroking her scales as she began to grow still

"_and what of in the future your vision the world being torn apart and at the centre the first and only daughter of Gloria." _She asked as her strength faded "_hush, sleep now and forever my love our daughter will save the world if she stays on the right path."_ He hurred gently into her ear as a single tear fell from her eye. Inside was a burning purple flame her fire tear the only tear a dragon cries that falls. The tear trickled down the scaled cheek and as it hit the ground and returned to Gaia, the Seer's only love returned to the clay from which she was born.

Present day

"_Aurora wake up!" _A small white and blue dragon hurred into a young woman's ear. The girl in question groaned and pulled the covers over her head making the dragon fall over much to the amusement of a green dragon with a pen and paper sitting on the window sill and a blue dragon with very large paws. The white dragon hopped onto the bedside table and opened a dragon sized toolbox. A light came out and a screwdriver flew into his paw he disappeared behind the table the two other dragons looked at each other "_I swear aurora has started breaking that clock on purpose." _The green onehurred to the blue one "_don't tell golly but she whished that it broke so she could sleep in." "But that is a self beneficial wish that means…." "don't worry the wish is about to go bad right aboout….NOW." _he was interrupted by the fact that golly had finished repairing the clock and had made the alarm EXTRA loud. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the girl shooting out of bed and clung to the ceiling WITH CLAWS that had extended from her finger and toe nails!

You see aurora is not your typical twenty year old woman. To start off she lived in a house filled with dragon statues that came to life. Nearly all of them where made by her mother and grandmother. Her grandmother was a Liz Pennykettle her mother was Lucy Pennykettle. Her Father She had never met as he had died in a car accident only a week before he and her mother were due to get married, Ironically Lucy discovered she was pregnant on the morning they were to be wed, both the happiest and saddest day of her young life. She was also the youngest of the line of Gloria meaning she was directly descended from a dragon unlike her family who where descended from people touched by a dragons aroma. She could actually become a dragon. She was also different that her hair was naturally purple and silver.

And the last surprise she trying to be a agent in the huntik foundation.

"_Aurora you have a message from the foundation." _Golly hurred at the part dragon currently stuck to the roof.

Ten minuets later

"Ah Aurora, good to see you." Said the image on the 'Holo-tome'. "Hi to you to but what is the mission." The man on the screen smiled "you always cut to the chase don't you. Your mission is to team up with Dante vale and his team and recover three titans from where we believe to be the lair of the gorgons. Can you do it?" aurora smiled "I will try and prove myself to the foundation" "Very well the mission file 'stare of the gorgon' has been loaded into your holo tome. Goodbye and good luck." And with that the holo-tome switched off. Aurora turned to face the dragons behind her "Gretel, golly gosh, Gadzookes, G'renth and Gruffen. Get packed we are going to Grease everybody else sorry. You know what to do while were away."

A hour later the girl and five dragons where ready to depart on their mission not knowing that the end of the world as we know it was following close behind.

Garnettfox: well that was the most emotional thing I have written so far.

Koji: aren't you supposed to be working on your digimon story?

Bumble bee: NO its your Transformers animated isn't it GF?

Raimoundo: what about your Xaiolin showdown you haven't wrote about us for ages?

Garnettfox: I get it I have a lot going on I shouldn't be starting up a new story but a friend of mine would not stop going on about huntik.

Shedra: and the cross over with the fire within?

Garnettfox: I love the books and when I watched huntik aurora and the dragons strolled in and would not let me rest.

Tommy: the thing at the start was good.

Garnettfox :IS EVERYONE FROM MY FICS HERE?!!!????!!?!?!?!

Prowl: eeerm… pretty much yeah!

Garnettfox: well while I set Aurora in dragon form on everyone here who shouldn't, be please read and review any positive remarks will be answered but flames will be snuffled by Gwillan.

Lok: garnettfox does not own huntik or fire within so suites leave us alone


End file.
